


Scent

by Peachjuice7



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4V3D, DMC3, DMC4SE, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachjuice7/pseuds/Peachjuice7
Summary: 跟DMC4SE维吉尔新增剧情有关。差不多是V哥从佛度那离开后，DMC3剧情之前。





	Scent

　　铅灰色的乌云把太阳压了下去，不过下午两点，天已经黑得快要看不见路上的人，车辆都打开了前灯。半空中的湿气也跟着坠下来，屋子里已经感到窒闷。  
　　但丁把脚搭在桌上，瘫在椅子里打了个哈欠。天花板上的吊扇有气无力地转动，搅起的热风让但丁感觉呼吸困难。他觉得自己应该去买个浴缸，然后把自己泡在水里再也不出来。  
　　室内变得很安静，只有吊扇转动的声音和但丁的呼吸声。  
　　大门开了，一个披着斗篷的男人走进来，手里拎着一个箱子，风尘仆仆。他站在门口，门在他身后缓缓地合上。  
　　“今天不做生意，等天气凉快了再来。”但丁动都没动，直接就下了逐客令。  
　　“我只是来借一下浴室，但丁。”  
　　熟悉的声音带着冷气扑面而来，但丁一个激灵差点从椅子上摔下去。  
　　“维吉尔？！”  
　　但丁冲向他突然来访的兄长的时候，维吉尔已经直接朝浴室走去了，好像他对这里比但丁还要熟一样。经过但丁身边，但丁抓住他的胳膊，死死地盯着他看。  
　　“别一副见了鬼的表情。”维吉尔冷淡地说。可是但丁抓得很紧，单纯向前走的力道完全挣脱不开，“我知道你有很多事情想问，让我先洗个澡。”  
　　但丁犹豫了一下，放松了一些并没有完全松开抓着维吉尔的手，他说：“ _你闻起来真像个人 _……你真的是维吉尔？”__  
　　维吉尔毫不客气地从但丁手里抽出胳膊，头也不回地走进浴室，在但丁面前关上了门，仿佛他才是这里的主人。但丁站在门口听着里面脱衣服的声音，然后是水声。  
　　电光在云层里一闪一闪地发亮，一些雨滴乘着风落下来，在满是尘土的街道上砸出几个一元硬币大小的点，空气里带上了一股夹杂着土味的雨腥气。  
　　一刻钟后，维吉尔腰上围着浴巾用但丁的毛巾擦着头发走出来，毛巾的味道让他皱眉，但丁的浴巾也不太好闻，不过他没得选了。  
　　但丁站在门边，头抵着墙。  
　　他的兄弟显然在发呆，虽然按照常理推断他可能是热傻了，但是维吉尔能猜到他在想什么。那个敏锐得像猫一样的小子，应该已经察觉到了。  
　　“但丁。”  
　　维吉尔一开口就被但丁一把拉过来按到了墙上，他在昏黄的灯光里看到但丁的眼睛里映出了跟他一模一样的自己，他的眼神有些不爽，还有些困惑。  
　　但丁凑到维吉尔脖子里用力吸气，像是要确认什么。维吉尔的发梢还在滴水，扫到脸上痒痒的。  
　　“你的味道。”维吉尔把毛巾盖到他头上。  
　　但丁一把扯掉毛巾扔到地上，张开嘴咬住维吉尔的脖子，那块皮肤在他齿间研磨。他整个人都贴上去了，他的胸紧紧地贴着维吉尔的，汗水将两人粘合在一起。  
　　维吉尔感到血从脖子上的伤口往外流。  
　　粘稠的血液充满但丁的口腔，熟悉的味道让他感觉一股热气从下腹升上来，越发燥热难堪。  
　　但丁凑上去亲吻维吉尔的嘴唇，维吉尔一点都没有抗拒让他有些意外，他拒绝继续往下想，把舌头伸进他兄长的嘴里，缠住他的舌头。  
　　像是挑衅般的纠缠让维吉尔发笑，他并没有表现出来，他一手揽住但丁的腰，一手扣住他的头，裹住他的舌头吮吸，瞬间夺过了这亲吻的主动权。  
　　维吉尔收紧胳膊，两人贴得更紧了，精瘦的小腹贴在一起，某处微妙的隆起紧靠着大腿。  
　　  
　　但丁拽着维吉尔上楼，维吉尔腰上的浴巾落在了卧室门口，已经没人去管。他想把维吉尔扔到床上，却被顺势带了过去，自己反到先倒进被子里。维吉尔压到他的身上，快速地剥去了他的裤子。  
　　维吉尔沐浴后的身体还带着一些凉意，但丁不由自主地贴近他，想把身体里的热度全都转移到他的身上。  
　　维吉尔低下头，他的嘴唇跟舌头从但丁眼下开始缓慢移动，经过他的下巴，喉结，锁骨，一路亲吻到他的胸口。维吉尔舌尖滑过那颗已经硬起来的小颗粒，另一只手用指甲轻轻地刮着另一边的乳头。  
　　但丁皱起眉头，他抓住维吉尔的头发将他拉开，翻身起来把他按倒在床上，力气大得整个床都在晃动。  
　　他什么都没说，把头埋在维吉尔腿间，含住那根半软的阴茎。他把整根全都含进嘴里，用舌头舔弄根部。他的舌头现在还可以舔到到下面的阴囊，他张着嘴，口水流出来打湿了下面的皮肤。  
　　让人心跳加速的热度涌上来，顺着神经往上攀爬，维吉尔颤抖了一下，脸颊的皮肤闪过鳞片状的光泽。  
　　他硬了，龟头几乎塞住了但丁的喉咙。  
　　但丁退出来一些，只含到一半，另一半用手握住，随着吞吐的节奏上下套弄。活动的间隙，他抬起眼睛看向他的兄长，他正注视着他。  
　　他讨厌那种眼神。  
　　他看不懂的眼神。  
　　但丁恶意地咬了一口，维吉尔吸了口气把阴茎从他的嘴里抽出来，用手捏住他的脸。  
　　他是笑了吗？光线太暗，但丁什么都没看清。维吉尔亲吻但丁的脸，亲吻他的嘴角。  
　　“有些答案，不会是你想要的。”维吉尔说。  
　　“你太狡猾了。”  
　　他们再次热吻，缠绵得室内的空气好像都要燃烧起来了，但丁觉得自己的某处正在融化。他顺着维吉尔的动作张开双腿，手指刺入身体的时候，他差点咬到自己的舌头。  
　　带着薄茧的手指在但丁身体里缓缓抽动，食指跟中指像开合的剪刀一样不断重复着扩张的动作。  
　　维吉尔抽出手指变换了姿势，拉开但丁的四肢，胯部抵着他的下身，他亲吻但丁的眼睛。挺起腰部，将自己嵌入但丁的身体。  
　　但丁哼哼了两声，体内的阴茎随着压上来的肉体又往深处挤了挤，抵得他有些不舒服。他抓住维吉尔的肩膀想把他推开，维吉尔却抬起了他的一条腿，挂到肩上。  
　　维吉尔把阴茎退出到快要脱离穴口，抱着但丁的大腿用力往里面撞去。  
　　“啊！”  
　　激烈的撞击但丁失声惊叫起来，紧紧地抓住被子。粗大的肉棒摩擦着肠道，比这糟糕的天气更加灼热黏腻的情欲拉长了感官，维吉尔的每次进出都带着一种奇异的快感。  
　　阴茎在但丁身体里大力搅动，但丁感觉自己的内脏都快要被绞碎一起拉扯出来。维吉尔按住他两条腿的腿弯，猛烈的抽插让快感像暴风雨一样扫过但丁的胸膛，他被填得太满，满得他有些想哭。  
　　高潮逼近，但丁陷入强烈的眩晕中，他昂起头，无意识地伸手去揽他兄长的脖子，维吉尔把身体俯低，用手托住但丁的头，亲吻他。  
　　维吉尔的喘息变得沉重，他几乎是靠在但丁的肩头继续耸动身体，脸上沾满了但丁的汗，但丁的味道充满了他的鼻腔，让他有些迷乱，呼吸都快失去节奏。  
　　积压起来的快感在维吉尔再次插入时蹭到某处后令但丁崩溃，他蜷起脚趾尖叫着射在维吉尔的小腹上。  
　　高潮的同时，但丁痉挛般收紧了身体，维吉尔也咬紧了牙，越界的快感令他的皮肤上再次显现出明显的蓝色鳞片，手指变成黑色的利爪，尖利的指甲深深地嵌入但丁的腰，掐出几个血洞。  
　　他颤抖着射在但丁身体里，放下支撑自己的力量瘫在但丁怀里，搂紧他的腰。他就这样抱着但丁喘了一会儿，再次磨蹭到他耳边。亲了亲他的耳垂。  
　　“ _我不是人 _，但丁，我是怪物。”__

____

____

　　  
　　“嘿！但丁，在吗？”  
　　但丁浑浑噩噩地从自己的胳膊里抬起头，长时间趴在桌子上让他的颈椎有点难受，他睁大眼睛看着拎着箱子站在门口的逆光青年，风吹起他外套下摆，他身后是明媚的阳光。  
　　“干嘛一副见了鬼的表情。”尼禄拎着装着绯红女皇的箱子走进来，走到但丁跟前，他用手扇风，皱着脸看了看四周，“冰箱里有啤酒吗？我热死了。”  
　　“未成年不许喝酒。”  
　　“你知道我几岁？”尼禄不屑地挑了挑眉。  
　　但丁从椅子里站起来，经过尼禄的时候，鼻尖扫过他翘起来的发梢，他条件反射般地抓住了他的胳膊。  
　　“ _你闻起来真像一个人。 _”__  
　　“不像人，难道像鬼？”尼禄从他手里抽出胳膊，把箱子放到桌子旁边。  
　　但丁突然笑起来，笑得尼禄毛骨悚然。  
　　“我带你去买个冷饮吧。”  
　　但丁微笑着说。  
　　


End file.
